kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stash House (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Save Xel Vaxum **Defeat David Capone *Characters: David Capone, Broadway Mafia, Xel Vaxum, Killax, Thug, Xeltive Thade, Vax Xalum, 3 ONI Spartans and Kairor. *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Stash House *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 9:45:10 pm and counting *Place: Mafia Base of Operations, Underground Facility *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene Scene is in the gameplay. Gameplay 1 Player fades into the gameplay. He is 500 meters away from his objective. Xelitive Thade: Kairor, use your HUD scope to spy on Xel. Player's HUD then zooms in as sees Xel Vaxum in the office being interrogated. David Capone and Dimitri Khrushchev are present. Dimitri Khrushchev: Where are the others! (Puches Xel in the face) Tell me! Now! Xel Vaxum: They should be here. (breaths heavily) Any...Minute...Now.... Killax: Whats happening, Kairor. Kairor Korziv: It's David Capone and Khrushchev, they are interrigating Xel. Dimitri Khrushchev: If you dont want to speak (gets his combat knife ready) You may not want to speak at all. Xeltive Thade: Distraction! Make a distraction! Kairor exits his HUD zoom and takes out a desert eagle and shoots a group oil drums. They explode. Khrushchev then activates a teleporter and rushes off. ''Disappears. The team hooks up and rappels down, MP5K's ready to fire as they rappel.'' They shoot on some Broadway Mafia all over the place. Broadway Mafia shoot back. They reach the ground and use the crates for cover. Broadway Mafia 1: Fuck you, you idiots! Broadway Mafia 2: There's no need for hiding. The team then elimiates the hostile forces (''50 enemies in the warehouse area.) and make there way to the office.'' Killax: Breach it! Kairor sets a charge on the door. Kairor: Ready! Kairor then breaches the door down, the room is empty, all that remains is a teleporter. Xeltive Thade: They must have tooken the teleporter! Lets go! Cutscene They enter the teleporter and enter a cicular arena like structure, it is supposed to be an elevator with several controls. Dimitri Khrushchev watches as the Ultranationalists take Xel Vaxum to a lava pit and chain him upside down, supposivly head first. Xeltive Thade: What are you doing! What is this place! David Capone: It is below Fernando's arena, a place complete with lava pits and electrical tesla coils below the elevator helps it to power up. And your friend there is about to experience a heat wave. David Capone then activates the tesla coil and the lava pit. The elevator begins to disend. Kairor runs and jumps on the elevator and makes a hard landing. Dimitri Khrushchev then goes over to Xel and punches him in the face. Xeltive Thade runs over to him in an attempt to save him but an Ultranationalist grabs him and attempts to fight Xeltive. Xeltive overpowers him and shoves him in the lava pit. Dimitri Khrushchev: You should of been in the 2570's! This all would of been so much simpler! Xeltive Thade draws his energy sword. Xeltive Thade: You have no right to mock our culture! Dimitri Khrushchev: Mock?! You cant even save him! Dimitri Khrushchev then presses a button which slowly makes Xel move towards the lava pit, desending. Khrushchev then Teleports to his lair as Xeltive Thade tries to tackle him but, goes right through Khrushchev as he teleports. Back on the elevator Kairor gets up. David Capone then turns around. Kairor: Stop what your doing David! We all know who is going to die! David Capone: (As he grabs a gravity hammer.) Yeah! You are! Back with Xel, Xeltive Thade slices the chains and catches Xel Vaxum. And gets him to safety along with the team. They stand over the arena to watch David Capone and Kairor. David Capone: Lets end this right now. Scene goes to gameplay. Gameplay 2 Kairor and David Capone begin to fight. David Capone will taunt while you fight. David Capone: [Taunting] You have the shields! So fight! David Capone: [Taunting] Your, futuristic technology never handles anything! Kairor: David Capone, stop! David Capone: Never! Once David Capones health is half way down, you will have to grab the gravity hammer and fight to get it by ('Pressing X'). Kairor: (Fights to get the hammer.) Give it to me! David Capone: (Fights to keep the hammer.) No! or I dont think so! or Back off! or You go back where you came from. If player fails to get it he will get kicked and knocked down, and he will have to try and get it again. If the player succeeds he will have the hammer and throw it sending it into the electric field below them. The player then will fight hand to hand combat. Player puches but David Capone grabs Kairor and shoves him on the ground. Kairor front flips back up. The fight continues. Once the player eliminates David Capone's health the scene will go to an ending scene. Ending Scene Kairor punches David Capone in the face and then knees him in the stomach, and throws him off the ledge, but suddenly David Capone grabs the ledge, the electricity flying around below. Kairor then runs over to help him up, but he denies. Kairor: You can still make it! David Capone: No. I was a fool to join this lifestyle. Kairor reaches his hand out. Kairor: Take my hand! David Capone: No, I finally realize that...all I ever wanted was some money to raise a family. My wife is dead, and my son has moved on. Kairor: Lets hope your son doesnt choose this lifestyle then. David Capone: It's too late for me. Don't you understand? When someone fails in an attempt and dies for it, they find someone worse and more evil to replace him. David Capone drops from the ledge and freefalls towards electricity. [Dies] Kairor then stands up. Kairor: [Says to himself] Someone worse and more evil to replace him... Xeltive Thade: [Echo's and Yelling] Come on Kairor, Lets get out of here, we got what we wanted! Kairor takes out a grappeling gun and grappels back up to the team. They exit the warehouse. The scene ends. Category:Levels